Staff
Staff While belonging to the long-range class like the Longbow, the Staff releases neither arrows nor ammunition but blasts of magic energy, formed through harnessing ether. It is perhaps better to consider the Staffs wielded by Rangers as tools for diverting energy rather than as weapons. Following the establishment of the Rangers, this kind of weaponry was developed by various researchers within the inner ranks. Staff embodies their achievements and understanding of ether. Pairing Staves with Skill Runes can alter skills’ Elemental Stats, which allows for greater flexibility in engaging behemoths of varying types in battle. It can also deal damage at a remarkably long range, casting forth deadly beams of light and blasts of magical power to turn enemies into dust. Staff-wielding Rangers are wise without exception and especially perceptive. Like the Ranger Edith, superior Staff users put their wisdom to use in selecting Weapon Runes to better fit the conditions of each battle. With this, victory over a greater number of behemoth variants can be achieved. Skill Runes Elemental Dominion Blizzard Rank 1 Cooldown 10 seconds - 0 Stamina - Deal 600% damage * Convert all elemental attack power to frost and make hailstones rain down on the target area, inflicting multiple attacks. Can be upgraded by Leia. Schorch Rank 1 Cooldown 10 seconds - 0 Stamina - Deal up to 690% damage * Convert all elemental attack power to fire and shoot scorching flames. Can be upgraded by Leia (friendliness must be Familiar). Miasma Rank 1 Cooldown 8 seconds - 0 Stamina - Deals up to 690% damage * Convert all elemental attack power to poison and charge forward, leaving behind a poison trap that lasts 3 seconds. Can be upgraded by Leia (friendliness must be Friendly). Charged Rank 1 Cooldown 10 seconds - 0 Stamina - Deals a total of 480% damage. * Convert all elemental attack power to lightning, translocate a certain distance behind you and immediately summon a lighting spear that surges forward, inflicting 3 lighting attacks that pursue the locked target. Can be upgraded by Leia (friendliness must be Close). Destruction Pulse Sweep Rank 1 Cooldown 18 seconds - 0 Stamina - Deals a total of 1200% damage. * Continuously shoot a horizontal high-energy beam of light that can be directed left and right. Can be upgraded by Edith. Skyfall Rank 1 Cooldown 18 seconds - 0 Stamina - Deals a total of 1200% damage along the way. * Shoot a high-energy beam of light from the sky that sweeps forwards. Can be upgraded by Edith (friendliness must be Familiar). Rolling Rank 1 Cooldown 18 seconds - 0 Stamina - Deals a total of 1200% damage. * Shoot multiple high-energy beams of light from the sky that sweeps forwards. Can be upgraded by Edith (friendliness must be Friendly). Ball Rank 1 Cooldown 18 seconds - 0 Stamina - Deals a total of 1200% damage. * Shoot 5 successive beams of light from the sky at different angles. Can be upgraded by Edith (friendliness must be Close). Arcane Barrage Rapid Cast Rank 1 Cooldown 0 seconds - 0 Stamina * Rapidly launch arcane energy missiles at the locked target. Each volley consists of 3 missiles. deal a total of 240% damage. launching the missiles costs arcane energy, which can be restored by hitting targets with basic or other skills. Full energy can launch 3 volleys. Can be upgraded by Icarus. Chain Orb Rank 1 Cooldown 0 seconds - 0 Stamina * Launch multiple arcane energy orbs, which explode on contact and deal 290% damage. Launching the orbs costs arcane energy, which can be restored by hitting targets with basic attacks or other skills. Full energy can launch 3 volleys. Can be upgraded by Icarus (friendliness must be Familiar). Multi-cast Rank 1 Cooldown 0 seconds - 0 Stamina * Rapidly launch arcane energy missiles at the locked target. Each volley consists of 5 missiles. deal a total of 240% damage. launching the missiles costs arcane energy, which can be restored by hitting targets with basic or other skills. Full energy can launch 3 volleys. Can be upgraded by Icarus (friendliness must be Friendly). Rapid Rank 1 Cooldown 0 seconds - 0 Stamina * Rapidly launch arcane energy missiles at the locked target. Each volley consists of 3 missiles. deal a total of 190% damage. launching the missiles costs arcane energy, which can be restored by hitting targets with basic or other skills. Full energy can launch 5 volleys. Can be upgraded by Icarus (friendliness must be Close).